Plans And Turbulences Of A Midsummer Night
by Serpico1986
Summary: The night start smoothy as the two song sisters wait for their dad come back hoe and Kitty have another one of her great ideas,


**Another story, following my AU storyline ending for this trilogy, have you a great reading time.  
**

 **why i doing this? i disliked the original ending of the book, that´s why i´m doing another storyline.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **DSCWin, thank you very much for the help! it helped a lot,, you´re the best!  
**

* * *

 **PLANS AND TURBULENCES OF A MIDSUMMER NIGHT**

It came as a surprise to Lara Jean one afternoon, as Kathrine came in a strange idea. Lara Jean and Kathrine were home alone, as the younger sister were helping the older sister packing her bags to go to UNC the next day.

"Hey Lara," Katherine said her voice high and bubbly. "Since Margot o back to Scotland last week and with daddy working so hard...How about we find another girlfriend for him?" Lara Jean froze and nearly dropping a glass of milk she had poured herself a few minutes after she had done packing.

"What, Kathrine?" She asked her voice quivering with shock. "After everything we went through in the past with Dad's last one, you want an encore performance?"

Katherine blushed and slowly shook her head. "Well, of course not. None of us knew Mrs. Rothschild was going to go crazy on everyone. I just think daddy really needs someone. He's working way too hard and needs someone to help share the load."

"Kitty, you need to stop with the nonsense!" Lara Jean snapped closing her bag and setting her milk glass on her nightstand.

"But I'm serious, Lara Jean. We can each take turns looking deeply into possible woman. We can even ask Josh and Peter to help us. We'll even see if Mr. Singer would let us borrow his lie detector so that we know they're the perfect woman for the job." Katherine took in a deep breath and tried to make her eyes bigger, the way her sister really doesn't like. "I believe we need to find someone Daddy knows really well. Plus, Grandma always said 'Men can't be alone'."

Lara Jean kept quiet listening to her younger sister's idea. After a few minutes she smiled and shook her head. "First off, Kitty," she started trying to pick the right words as to not hurt her sister's feelings. "Neither Peter or Josh would like to be involved in this plan. They're simply too busy and they also don't want a repeat of what happened." She watched as Katherine's face slowly turned into a frown. "Second, after what happened Grandma gave up on teasing dad to find another woman. Third and final, since when have you talked to Detective Singer?"

Katherine kicked the ground with her foot as she looked guilty. "I asked Josh to take me to the police station to talk to them. It was actually quite fun."

"You shouldn't go there without me. It's dangerous there and you really shouldn't pull people into your plan to begin with. It's just not nice."

"But it wasn't any random person. It's Josh. Our neighbor. Margot ex and one of the boys you said you loved" Katherine insisted. Trying desperately to put her plan in motion.

Lara Jean smiled softly. She knew her sister's heart was in the right place, but her being younger she didn't quite understand the ways of the world yet. "Even so," she said softly. "It's a third person. God forbid Margot heard your plan. She will kill us both."

"She won't kill us." Katherine said but sadly began to nod. "I do agree that she'll be angry." She let out a sigh then looked back at her sister with an intense stare. "What about we make some cookies? You have to teach me before you're gone for a month."

"Maybe later, when Dad gets home." Lara Jean said. "When dad gets home from work. We'll make some for dessert." She stopped and thought for a second before adding. "Plus I taught you yesterday. Did you already forget?"

"I didn't take any notes. I was busy with other things." Katherine said looking sheepish. Lara Jean rolled her eyes and headed for her desk. She picked up a pen and a pad of paper to begin to write down notes, when they heard the front door opening. "Is dad home already?" Lara Jean and Katherine left the room and went into the family room, where they saw their dad walk in followed by a nurse, colleague and friend. Their father was pale and it worried the two girls, who rushed to see what the matter was.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Lara Jean asked worried about her father's health. "Should we call Dr. Sloan?"

"He just wasn't in the right condition to drive, so I just had to bring him home." Nurse Shirley said trying to calm the two girls. "He's going to be just fine girls. Just give him some time to relax and come to grips." She gently touched the older man's shoulder gently. "You take care Daniel. I know it's going to be tough, especially what happened to you. But you're not to blame. It's Gods will and life will go on." Daniel nodded silently leaning back in his favorite chair to relax. "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Nurse Shirley, and thank you for bringing him home." Lara Jean said and they waved goodbye to the nurse who slipped out of the house quietly.

Once they were alone with their Dad, Katherine and Lara Jean sat down with him and wrapped their arms around his arms to give him some comfort letting him know they were there for him. It seemed that it took only a few second of him feeling the love his kids were showing him than, Dr. Daniel Covey broke down and began to sob.

"Daddy, what happened?" Katherine asked trying to stop her father from crying even more.

"Just had a mother die...she died giving birth to her son." Daniel sobbed wiping the tears from his eyes. "I...I guess I'm still not over what happened...since it could have been me dying...just like you girls…And then I remember your mom and…"

"Dad, you said the woman died giving birth to her son. How is the baby? Is he okay?" Lara Jean asked scared of what her father might say.

"The baby's just fine. He's a healthy baby boy." Daniel slowly took in a breath trying to calm down his sobs. "Shirley said the father named him Henry." In an instant Daniel was crying again. This time it was out of anger instead of sorrow. "I've been working for almost thirty years at this job. I've never lost one single patient. How could this happen to me? God Dammit!"

"It's okay Daddy, you're still the best." Katherine said gently patting his back. "We're not mad at you, and I'm sure the family is not mad either. They will still come to you, daddy. You're the best doctor I know of." Daniel felt his anger slip away from his body as his youngest daughter spoke those words. He smiled up at her but even though the anger was gone, the deep rooted sorrow he felt resurfaced and he began to cry once again. Filling the family room with deep chested sobs, making Lara Jean and Katherine sit there to try and comfort their father, the best they could.

_/_

It took nearly two hours for the Dr. Daniel Covey to finally relax. The girls had convinced him the mother of the baby would not be mad since the old doctor tried to make sure both mother and baby survive. Daniel smiled and thanked his girls for the kind words and said he would go and take a shower to calm down some more. As their father left, Katherine thought of another idea.

"Let's make daddy a nice dinner. To show how much we appreciate and love him."

"That's a great idea Katherine. And as we cook dinner I'll teach you to make those cookies." Lara Jean said with a smile. "This time write the steps down."

"I will I promise." Katherine with a smile.

_/_

The dinner was quiet and comfortable, once the incident at the hospital hadn´t been brought up, Dr. Daniel seemed completed relax and asked if Margot had called, which she didn´t. by the dessert time, Christina, Lara Jean´s friend came for a surprise visit and tell her friend she was going to Baltimore for a while.

''but when you´re going to come back?'' Lara Jean asked, while Chris help her with the dishes

''I don´t know and I don´t know I'm going to stay in Baltimore that much, maybe I pass by North Carolina to visit you at UNC''

''I will wait for you than'' Lara Jean nodded sadly as her fiend go away.

_/_

Later that night, after Lara Jean cleaned the kitchen, she called Patrick to wish him good night and asked if he could take her to the airport tomorrow with Dr. Covey and Kitty. As she hang out, Lara Jean heard two feet's approaching and seconds later Kitty appear carrying her pillow.

''hey, what happened?'' the older sister asked

''can I sleep with you?'' the 11-year old girl asked and after the older sister nodded, Kitty jumped on the bed and wrapped her arms around her sister ''sorry for giving that idea earlier''

''what, about finding Daddy another girlfriend or wife? It´s okay Kitty, I know you want the best, but Daddy doesn´t need any girl, he have us'' Lara Jean said ''I'm not saying it was a nice experience with Mrs. Rotschild in the beginning, when we thought she was nice, but it´s in the past, so let´s forget about it''

''but, you need Peter''

''it´s different, Daddy has his time to fall in love, Margot had her time to fall in love, now it´s my turn and soon will be yours, but for now, we need to take care of Daddy. Peter said he will help you while I'm at UNC''

''awesome, can Peter take me to school every day?'' Kitty asked

''we tal about this tomorrow. Good nigh Kitty, go to sleep, tomorrow we have a busy day'' Lara Jean said and with an agreement from Kitty, both sisters fall sleep.

 **END**


End file.
